conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokopo
Kokopo is a language with a phonology inspired by Japanese and Spanish and a grammar inspired by Korean and English. This language is a cousin to other conlangs I've created such as Sapalee (you can find this on Wikia), YingYing (will make a page for this soon) and Venyi (same status as YingYing) Phonology This page is incomplete, please view the others until further notice. Pronouns and Basic Verbs and Adjectives To make these words plural (We, You all, They, etc.) you add the plural marker, "hama" after them. This applies to not only pronouns but all other nouns. Koko -> Koko hama Yaka -> Yaka hama Kama -> Kama hama Neka -> Neka hama If instead of a pronoun the subject is a NAME, then before the name you must say "iru". EX: Iru Ikari - Literally "The one named Ikari" However, this is only applied when the named person is the subject. Person - Yepa The person- Ka yepa This person- Kiri yepa That person - Karo yepa Some people - Tera yepa (hama) Many people - Ware yepa (hama) * The reason why "hama" is in parenthesis is that since the article/descriptor in front of it is already plural, the plural marker is not necessary. Grammatically, it is incorrect to exclude it, but speaking wise it is perfectly fine. * You can also use these forms of "This, that, some, and many" as nouns. GRAMMAR: Grammar is easy in Kokopo. This is an S+V+O Language, like English. Verbs and adjectives are not conjugated based on different pronouns, but do based on past, future, continuous, etc. Verbs: Yari - To be Haki - To eat Tama - To drink Paki - To see Nata - To go (to) Kara - To kill Sara - To want Yuyu - To like Neki - To have Hara - To do To have to/must - Nike Example sentences: Koko haki koeri - I eat food. Yaka paki kakai - You see me. If you want to make something negative, you would add the negative marker, "naka". This word means both "don't, not, and no." Koko naka haki koeri. - I don't eat food. Yaka naka paki kakai. - You don't see me. However, some verbs don't need "naka" because they already have a negative form. Here are some examples: To not be: Papa To not know: Naoki To not like: Zuku To not have: Yare To not do: Nana I don't like you. - Koko zuku yakai. Saying "naka yuyu" or "naka neki" is grammatically incorrect since there are negative forms. If you want to be formal, all you have to do is add "yuki" at the end of your sentence. Typically though, you can find this in many informal, artistic, or dramatic scenes due to the fact that many Kokopo speakers (just go along with me) like its auditorial aesthetic. Koko paki yakai yuki. - I see you (formal) To make a question, you add "mara" at the end of a sentence. Yaka yari yepa. - You are a person. Yaka yari yepa mara? - Are you a person? And yes, if you want to be formal asking a question, you just put "yuki" at the end of that sentence. Yaka yari yepa mara yuki? - Are you a person? (formal) Basic Nouns: (You will notice that most nouns are very long. I made it this way so verbs and adjectives could have "dibs" on shorter words and sounds) Coffee - Kireyuku Water - Sokuma Milk - Nakunaku Tea - Sikirami Juice - Gogo Sandwich - Kirotara Taco - Tako Icecream - Aikari School - Karuseri Store - Kagegaki Park - Rakerami Cheese - Tirichizi Orange - Yakaizu Bread - Moromomo Apple - Kaerana Boy - Yorigoku Girl - Makigoku Man - Yorinake Woman - Makinake House - Ukei * Kama means He or She, but if you want to put EMPHASIS on their femininity or masculinity, then you can say "Yori Kama" for he or "Maki Kama" for she. Example sentences: Yaka yari makinake - You are a woman. Koko yuyu haki yakaizu yuki. - I like eating oranges. (hama is absent from "oranges" because in English we don't really mean plural oranges, but instead we're referring to the general sense of oranges) Yaka nata karuseri mara yuki? - Are you going to school? ADJECTIVES: Adjectives go after the noun. Here are some basic ones: Good - Puro Bad - Aike New - Hakue Long - Kameko Small - Kaori Big - Kichi Different - Tarra (double r's are pronounced the same as a single r) Same - Moko Young - Kyoko Beautiful - Ryogi Fancy - Iriko Cheap - Okiri (yes fancy and cheap are opposites and their kokopo words are backwards to each other, but this is a coincidence) Handsome - Leiko Ugly - Roka Easy - Isei Hard - Taroyo Smart - Saku Dumb - Nadori Very - Kuru So - Tara Example Sentences: The bread is good. - Ka moromomo yari puro yuki. This is good bread. - Kiri yari moromomo puro. She is a very beautiful woman. - Kama yari makinake ryogi kuru yuki. The fancy apple is mine. - Ka kaerana iriko yari kuke. Tenses Here you will learn the different tenses of verbs. PAST TENSE: Step 1: Look for the last consonant in the word. Ha(K)i Step 2: Double that consonant. Now you will put an emphasis when speaking on that consonant. Not an aspirated sound but a emphasized sound. Just like 가다 vs. 갔다. Hakki Step 3: Look at the vowel before the double consonant, and add the following vowel after it. Hakki---> Haikki Example: Koko haki koeri. - I eat food vs. Koko haikki koeri. - I ate food Other Verbs: Papa -> Paippa Yuyu -> Yuayyu Nata -> Naitta Yari -> Yairri Neki -> Neokki FUTURE TENSE: This is a bit simpler than past tense. All you have to do is that the first vowel in the word (First vowel if the word is two syllables, but second to last vowel if the word is more that two) and double that vowel. Then you will pronounce the vowel twice, will an aspirated/glottal stop between the two vowels. You can find this sound in Hawaiian ('), Arabic (ع), and other languages. Haki -> Haaki (Pronounced like Ha'aki) Other Verbs: Papa -> Paapa (Pa'apa) Neki -> Neeki (Ne'eki) Tama -> Taama (Ta'ama) I see you - Koko paki yakai. vs. I will see you - Koko paaki yakai. CONTINUOUS TENSE: For this tense, You do the same thing you did in future, but on the very last vowel instead. Then, for the first vowel (Or second in 3 syllable or more words) you use the table as in past tense and add the letter after. Examples: Koko haki moromomo. - I eat bread. vs. Koko haikii (Haiki'i) moromomo. - I am eating bread. Koko tama kireyuku.- I drink coffee vs. Koko taimaa (Taima'a) kireyuku. - I am drinking coffee. THE VERB TUERA This verb is like the had been/have been/will have been form in English, to make these forms, just add the Past, Present, or Future verb forms after Tuera. Examples; Koko tuera haki karo. - I have been eating that. Koko tuera haikki karo - I had been eating that. Koko tuera haaki karo - I will have been eating that. Verbs similar to this include: Tane - Had/Have/Will have Ex: Koko tane haki kiri. - I have eaten this. Koko tane haikki kiri. - I had eaten this. NOKO AND ZIRI Noko is for past tense of continuous and Ziri is for future. EX: Koko noko taimaa kireyuku - I was drinking coffee. Koko ziri taimaa kireyuku - I will be drinking coffee. PASSIVE TENSE Use the Chart used to add an extra vowel after the first vowel, then add "ere/re" at the end of the word; Ere if it ends with a consonant, re if it ends with a vowel. EXAMPLE: Koko haki - I eat vs. Koko haikire - I am eaten Koko neki - I have vs. Koko neokire - I am owned Koko paki - I see vs. Koko paikire - I am seen For this tense, you can use tuera, noko, ziri, and a combination of them. Koko tuera paikire - I have been seen. Koko tuera noko paikire - I had been seen. Koko ziri haikire - I will be eaten. Conjunctions, Markers, and Prepositions I went to the store TO buy food - Koko naitta kagegaki para kame koeri. * remember, Nata can mean to go and to go to, so aro is not needed. Kiri karuseri yari iriko kari karo karuseri yari okiri. - This school is fancy but that school is cheap. Koko kaame kiri nakunaku manu koko yuyu karo nakunaku. - I will but this milk even though I like that milk. The format of prepositional sentences are the same as in English, except there is no word for "of" used in many of the sentences. EXAMPLE: I am on top of the house - Koko ikai siche ka ukei. * IKAI is the verb form of to be when talking about location. Kind of like Ser vs Estar in Spanish or 이다 vs 있다 in Korean. I am next to a very bad cat - Koko ikai maruko neko aike kuru. A full list of prepositions will be placed in this link: Colors and Emotions A black cat - Neko akamau The orange orange - Ka yakaizu yakai The blue sky - Ka serue wagazi EMOTIONS: EXPRESSION WORDS AND OFFICIAL VOCABULARY In Kokopo, there are words you can use at the end of sentences to express how your feeling. They don't translate to anything, but qhen you say them, listeners know how you feel about a certain situation. There are also actual words you can use to literally state an emotion or feeling. Here are the expression words you put at ends of sentences: EXAMPLES: Kuke neko yari aike tara yuzi! - My cat is so bad(and it makes me so angry)! Kiri keori yari puro kuru yuki hasu -This food is very good(and i'm very pleased about it). Koko sara nata rakerami yuki rizu! - I want to go to the park(and im excited thinking about it)!